The Monster and the Monster
by oncers4life
Summary: Enjoy a heart warming story of Dr.Whale and Ruby's first date. Things could go perfectly but, they might get complicated. Ruby might have found the love of her life, or her worst nightmare. Will she make a complete fool of herself? Read 'The Monster with the Monster' to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****1.**

David Nolan smiled as he took a huge bite out of one of Granny's famous burgers. Sitting next to him was his one and only true love, Mary Margaret. Across the booth was their grandson, Henry, who was enjoying an ice cream sundae.

"Mmmmm", David moans, "This is one de-licious burger!".

Mary Margaret laughed as she wiped a bit of ketchup from his chin. Henry looked up from his giant sundae with eyes dazed from sugar. Reaching the bottom of his bowl he cried,

"Look at that… the ice cream is all gone! I think I should have another to….. satisfy, my hunger. Ruby! Another ice cream sundae please!"

"Oh no you don't.", Mary Margaret giggled, "I don't think Emma would appreciate us bringing home her son in a sugar coma…"

Henry looked up at her with his sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Please Mary Margaret? Only one more! I promise I won't go crazy."

Mary Margaret glanced at David and they both sighed.

"I guess one more sundae wouldn't hurt him." David grinned, "Besides, Emma doesn't have to know". Henry bounced with joy as he turned to Ruby who was at the counter.

"One more ice cream sundae please, Ruby!" Ruby heard Henry and replied,

"Comin right up, kid", then went into the kitchen to prepare his order. David tossed a fry in the air and caught it in his mouth, beaming with accomplishment when he did.

Now, doesn't this seem like a happy family? Well, this story isn't about David Nolan and his beautiful wife, or his adorable family. This story is about a lonely, egotistic doctor, and his date with a beautiful creature.

Ruby found another clean bowl from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with ice cream and other delicious treats.

"That kid really likes ice cream." Granny said as she entered the kitchen. Ruby laughed,

"He's exactly that. A kid. All they eat is sugar". Ruby added a cherry on top and brought the order over to Henry.

"Thanks Ruby!" Henry said with excitement at the sight of his large sundae.

"Enjoy, kiddo" Ruby replied as she ruffled his hair, then walked back to the counter.

Doctor Victor Whale entered the diner. Palms sweaty, heart racing, he didn't know if he could go through with this. He'd never been so nervous before, not even back in his old land. Whale had never been nervous about anything. This time was different, and he knew why.

Whale walked up to the counter and sat down. There she was. Only inches away. Her long, black hair within his grasp. Her perfect complexion, soon to be his. He let out a sigh that seemed to catch Ruby's attention. She jumped and turned around.

"Dr. Whale! You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" , Whale laughed, "I didn't mean to."

Ruby grinned and took out her notepad, "It's okay. So, what can I get you?"

"You", Whale softly replied with a bit of a chuckle in his tone.

Ruby seemed confused, "What'd you say? I didn't get that.". Whale started to pretend choking, to cover up what he had just said.

*cough cough cough* "Uh, nothing. I said water. I could really use some water" *cough cough*

Ruby turned around and grabbed him a glass. "Better?", she asked.

"Much", Whale replied as he took a sip. He put the glass down and looked up at her. She seemed extraordinarily beautiful today. Ruby giggled and twirled her hair slightly.

"Did you decide on what you want?", she asked.

"Actually", Whale replied a little more confidentially, "I came to ask you something else". Ruby put her notepad away and smiled her most beautiful grin,

"What's up?", she asked, as she leaned on the counter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this Friday night" Whale nervously asked.

Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Dr. Whale _actually_ just ask her out? She was in utter shock. Ruby had been waiting for Dr. Whale to invite her out ever since that night on the docks.

"Really?", Ruby asked with excitement.

"Yeah," Whale replied, "As a sort of…thank you, for helping me out that night. I figured we'd go for a boat ride. Maybe have some dinner". Ruby tried her hardest to contain her happiness.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She replied, wondering if her eager answer gave away too much.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Whale said.

"Okay!" Ruby ecstatically replied.

"See you then", Whale said as he strode to the door.

Right before he left, Ruby could have sworn she saw him wink. But she wasn't positive, so she let it go. It was that cockiness that attracted Ruby's attention. She loved that quality about him. It was enough to make her want him. Enough to make her fantasize about the amazing relationship they could have together. Ruby ran to the back room and pulled out her cell.

"Belle!" she yelled into the phone, "You'll never guess what just happened!"

Dr. Whale did his best to confidently walk out of the diner.

"Damn. Was that wink too much?" he thought.

"Nah", Dr. Whale had a big smile on his face, and a little more swag to his stride (if that was even possible) as he walked back to his house and started making reservations for Friday night.

"This is going to be…perfect".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Ruby? What on earth has you so excited?" Belle jokingly asked.

"Belle this is no time to joke around! I'm serious! Something totally _amazing_ just happened!"

"Well…don't just leave me hanging!"

"Dr. Whale…just asked me…on a…date…"

The line was quiet. Not a single peep was made from Belle's end. Ruby was worried that the call lost connection.

"Belle? Are you still there?"

"Yeah…I'm just…" Belle was stumbling on her words, "I don't even know what to say! I guess the first thing I _should _say is… IT TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH!"

Ruby laughed. She was relieved to see her friend approved of her choice in men. Though, she was really in no position to judge men…Ruby still cared about what she thought.

"I'm so excited to _finally _go on a real date with him! We've been flirting for months but, I'm glad he noticed my actions" she chuckled, "And he even asked me in a way he knows I like"

Ruby could tell Belle was beaming on the other end of the phone.

"Well" Belle said, "I'm extremely happy for you, Ruby. I'm sure you'll have a marvelous time!"

Ruby grinned, "Thanks, Belle. I'll call you as soon as I get back."

"Good! I want to hear _every_ detail", Belle replied.

Ruby laughed, rolled her eyes, and hung up the phone. Belle is Ruby's best friend. Ever since the curse broke, they'd done practically everything together. Their relationship could never replace her and Snow's but, now that Snow found her family…she didn't speak to Ruby as much. Ruby was thrilled that everything worked out for Snow. She couldn't be happier, in fact! But that didn't mean that she had to stop living her life and wait for a phone call from Snow. If she does call, that's great, but there would be no more waiting around for her!

Ruby packed up her stuff and headed home. On the way she passed by the window of a clothing store. Almost instinctively stopping in front of it, Ruby looked at the sign.

"Hmmm. Fifty percent off…if that's not a sign from above then I don't know what is!"

Ruby turned on her heel and walked into the store. She went down every aisle, checked every rack, and carefully examined each price tag as she scaned the store for a new outfit to wear on her date.

"Okay, what says 'Happy to be here' but doesn't scream 'Desperate for your attention'…"

This five minute dash-in has turned into a two hour out-of-luck spree. Aggravated and fed up, Ruby decided to check one last aisle before going home. Just as she thought the trip was a failure…she found it. The _perfect_ date night outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, just in her size. A red, sort of sparkly tank top. A black leather jacket that was not only comfortable, but warm and stylish too. Remembering she had a pair of black heels at home that she could wear, Ruby decided a new purse was needed to match this outfit.

Walking to the opposite side of the store, with arms full of her newly found treasures, Ruby stopped by the purse section.

"No, No, No…ah! Perfect-o!" Ruby exclaimed with a fake Italian accent as she lifted up a little, yellow purse with an over-the-shoulder strap. Satisfied, Ruby moved over to the checkout counter.

While she was waiting for the girl in front of her to finish, something caught Ruby's eye. A gold, beaded necklace with layers that would totally match with her outfit. She snatched the necklace at the last second and threw it with her items.

Ruby left the store, feeling certain that Friday night would indeed,be marvelous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It's Friday night; six o'clock pm; and Doctor Victor Whale has never been more excited in his entire life. Sure, he'd gone on dates before (like that completely horrible one with Mary Margaret where one bad thing just led to another and things went _way_ too far), but this one was special. He _actually_ had feelings for Ruby.

He cared about her well-being, and about her life. He wanted to be her shoulder to cry on, and her rock when she felt unstable.

Dr. Whale knew his feelings were real. All the other women he 'dated' were pretty and all, but with Ruby… things just felt natural.

He checked the clock again. Seven-thirty pm.

"Oh" he said aloud "Time to get going."

He adjusted his shirt so that just a tiny bit of his chest was showing. He fixed his hair a little bit, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

Ruby's house was only a few blocks away so he decided to walk. It gave him a few minutes to make sure the evening would go as planned.

"Ok, I called the doc and rented a private charter boat for…" he checked his phone "three hours. That gives us enough time to have dinner, and talk… I guess."

Dr. Whale pulled his jacket tighter to himself,

"Whoa, it's colder than I thought it'd be."

Whale stopped when he realized he was in front of Ruby's house. He could faintly see her shadow scurrying around the house.

He slowly approached the door and gave it a firm knock.

Those few seconds in took Ruby to answer the door were probably the longest of his life. He _knew_ she was coming. He _knew_ she would soon open the door, but it felt like an eternity.

All of a sudden the door opened.

There she was. The most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He gave a slight gasp.

When Ruby noticed that he was just staring, she spoke up.

"Something wrong?" she asked as, she nervously clutched the door.

"N-No!" Whale stuttered, "It's just…"

"Just…?"

"Just that you look absolutely amazing!" Whale nearly shouted.

"Oh" Ruby shifted and looked down at her outfit, "Thanks."

Whale couldn't take his eyes off her. That gorgeous red tank-top that drew in your attention with all those sparkles, the sexy jeans that hugged her curves In _all_ the right places, and the way there were pieces of hair gently brushing her face from the breeze that was blowing by.

"Um, shouldn't we get going?" Ruby asked

"Yeah" Whale looked at his watch, "We actually should _really_ get going."

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out the door and on their way down the road. They laughed and ran for a bit but eventually slowed down. Ruby stopped and smiled at him.

She could practically see the reflection of the stars in his baby-blue eyes. They were as vast as an ocean, but as calm as the night sky. Ruby knew those were the eyes she wanted to lie down next to every night.

Whale looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Oh" they both said.

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked, "You never told me."

Dr. Whale let a big grin cross his face as they walked up to the Marina.

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes!"

"What do y-", but Ruby never finished her sentence because Whale snuck behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"You have no choice but to close them now" he whispered as he slowly walked Ruby towards the boat.

"You sure you want to scare a werewolf? Things might not end well for you" Ruby giggled.

"I think you'll find that I can be quite… a charmer" Whale replied.

Inch by inch, Whale held Ruby against him as they got closer to the boat. Once they were close enough he took his hands off her eyes.

"Keep them closed until I say so!" Ruby heard him shout.

"Alright alright !" she yelled back

A few minutes past and Ruby became impatient of waiting.

"You almost ready?" she screamed

Ruby could tell by the sound of his voice that he was no longer far away, but in fact, directly behind her.

"Ok" he whispered into her ear, "… open."

When Ruby opened her eyes she found a pleasant surprise.

It was a boat! And not just any boat; the private, charter boat that came with an entire dinner service and sailed around Storybrooke.

"Wow! This is spectacular!" she exclaimed.

The boat had sparkly lights hung up all around the rim. There was a red carpet that led them from the doc onto the grand boat, and up to the dinner table. Ruby couldn't have been happier.

"This looks amazing!"

"Come on," Whale said, "Why don't we get on?"

Whale then held out his arms, gesturing for her to start the climb up the stairs first. Ruby gave a shy smile and began walking up the stairs. She was almost to the top when her heel caught on a step and she fell backwards… right into Dr. Whale's arms.

"Whoa there. You ok?" he asked as he held her.

"Yeah," Ruby stood up again and looked back at him, "Thanks for catching me."

There was something very sincere about his face when he said the words,

"You're welcome"

Ruby laughed a little and continued her walk up the stairs. Finally they reached the top. The boat was much bigger then Ruby thought it was.

It could have held at least one-hundred people, but it was just the two of them.

Whale walked ahead to the dinner table and pulled out Ruby's chair.

She smiled brightly and sat down.

Whale sat down in the chair opposite from her.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.


End file.
